Sacrafices
by PurpleRoses
Summary: The world is ending. The scouts were defeated, and now they are running.
1. Default Chapter

Serena ran down the sidewalk, her heart beating rhythmically in her chest. She was scared. No, she was horrified. The scouts had lost the battle and Beryl was on an all out search for them. All the scouts had split up in hopes of confusing them. She could feel the negative energy gaining on her. The world was going to be in complete chaos soon and only she knew about it.

 Suddenly, out of nowhere a thought hit her. Tuxedo mask wasn't there. He had been at the last battle. Why wasn't he now? She was shocked out of her thoughts as she fell to the ground. The sidewalk split up into a jagged ledge and she hit the ground with a thud. She was exhausted, the girls and her had been beaten badly. Her right leg was covered in scratches and cuts as blood streamed from her torn flesh. 

She felt her stomach lurch as she thought about the horrible battlefield. There were bodies everywhere. The monsters had attacked to far away for them to get there in time. The monster took their energy by slicing through the innocent bystanders. Then Beryl took the bodies. She didn't understand. But deep down she knew she didn't want to. She rolled over as she coughed up blood. It trickled down her cheek. She could taste it, smell it, it infuriated her. Her eyes stared at the now blackening sky. Serena squeezed her eyes shut as she felt another wave of pain hit her. She could feel herself detransforming. 

Suddenly determination filled her as she rolled over again. Her body felt weighed down and she was freezing. She used her arms and good leg to push herself up. On her hands and knees she took a shuddering breath and forced herself into a standing position. She felt the blood flow faster as the world around her grew hazy. 

Serena looked around her and thanked God that the arcade was just down the corner. It was early morning now so no one was really out. She was grateful. She screamed in pain as she put pressure on her leg. She limped towards the doors, biting her lip to keep from screaming. She didn't even realize that she had started bleeding from where she bit her lip. It simply mingled. 

Serena propped herself up against the sliding doors, about ready to collapse. She saw Andrew grow so white he looked dead. She noticed a mop of raven hair sitting on one of the stools. Darien seemed to notice Andrew and turned around mug in hand. She watched as it slipped through his fingers and shattered into thousands of pieces. 

Serena smiled slightly as she watched them frozen in place. She fell to her knees and to her shock Darien was at her side immediately. She looked up at him then Andrew. "Hi guys." Serena mumbled before she passed out. Darien stared at her then picked her up to take her to the back room. Andrew immediately ran over to help.

As they walked back Darien took one last look outside and watched in shock as a large black cloud engulfed the sky.

Hi guys, I'm sorry it's so short. I also know its kinda confusing and dark. Well in my opinion it is. Though I've heard worse. Please review or I won't continue. At least 5 reviews per chapter. Thanx so much!  

purpleroses


	2. THIS IS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

THIS IS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!!!!!! Ok, I have discontinued most of my stories because no one reviews! Flames are welcome! Please review or I will not update! Ok, some people asked me why the scouts ran away and didn't fight. Well, it was because they knew that if they stayed and got themselves killed then they wouldn't be able to stop them from destroying everything. So the scouts decided to regroup and come back stronger and more prepared. Please REVIEW! Thank you for your time. 


	3. Chapter1

            Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. G-Off Joe calm down. I was gonna update eventually. If any of you have any questions e-mail me at kels_blonde@msn.com. Ok, on with the story.

Sacrifices Chapter 2

~.~.~.~.Darien's POV~.~.~.~.

            "So anyways, she was……." I heard Andy trail off from his story. I looked up to see him deathly pale and staring straight past me. I slowly turned wondering what was so interesting. As I turned I brought my coffee cup to my lips and froze.

 There leaning against the door frame drenched in blood was Serena. She had a large cut on her forehead that was bleeding badly. I thought her lip was bleeding but I wasn't sure…. She had blood all down the front of her and her leg was covered in jagged cuts. She looked pale and was shaking uncontrollably.

I barely noticed my coffee mug slip through my fingers and shatter as it made contact with the ground. I saw Serena fall to her knees and I rushed forward. She was breathing heavily, and struggled to stay upright. She meekly looked up at me then Andrew. I could have sworn I saw surprise flash through her eyes.

"Hi guys." Was all she said before her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I caught her as her arms gave way. Immediately, I felt her blood seep through my shirt.

I had to rip my eyes from her and focus on something else. Anything else… then I saw the sky. My mouth fell open in shock as a black cloud devoured the sky. Why hadn't I seen this coming?

I squeezed my eyes shut. What was I supposed to do? Suddenly I heard the doors slide open again. I didn't want to look. I was afraid of what was there. Why was I suddenly so afraid? Then I heard a series of gasps. My head snaps up as I stare at the girls. Their eyes were wide as they stared at Serena.

Lita was carrying Amy on her back. Raye had her arm slung around Mina's shoulders. Mina had her hand on the wall to steady herself. Andrew ran over to help but they pushed past him. "Damn it! I knew we shouldn't have split up. We're lucky we're all alive!" Raye barked. Suddenly she started to cough violently.

~.~.~.~. 3rd Person POV~.~.~.~.~.

Lita gently set Amy down on a booth. Amy laid back and stared at the ceiling trying to concentrate on a certain point. "Shit," she mumbled. Darien and Andrew stared at her as if she had grown a new head. Darien and Andrew were totally confused.

 "Andrew maybe you should close the place up…." Mina trailed off softly. Andrew immediately went to work. They were lucky no one was around. Mina and Lita came over to Serena. They were the only ones able to stand. "Come on kiddo, get your butt up, no time to sleep," Mina stated as she slapped Serena lightly on the cheek. "She's totally out of it," mumbled Lita. "Raye." Mina said as she glanced over at Raye. Raye groaned and took a deep breath. "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP SERENA!!!!" 

Serena groaned. "I can't believe this shit….." She said as she rolled over and spit the blood from her mouth. "I heard you the first time…you didn't have to yell, jeez." Darien stared at Serena in shock as she sat up and grabbed her head in pain. "Great now my headache is even worse…" Serena trailed off as she glared at Raye. Raye rolled her eyes. How was she able to even move? Wondered darien.

 Darien stood up. "What the hell is going on?!" Darien asked worried, confused, and angry all at the same time. "I'll explain it after I get everyone cleaned up." Serena stated as she walked over to Raye and Amy. She heaved Amy over her shoulder and put her arm around Rayes waist as she pulled her off the ground. "It's gonna be a long night…." Mumbled Serena as she got to work patching up her friends.

 The girls were shocked…..Serena was the worst out of everyone, how was she managing to even stand? Serena glanced at Andrew, ""Let me use your cell phone Drew." Andrew stared and slowly pulled it out and handed it to her. Serena dialed a number and carefully put up to her ear. "Amara? We have a situation…ya. It's time for the Inner Scouts to meet the Outer Senshi. (Darien and Andrews mouths fell open in shock.) Meet us at the arcade. And bring Rini. Oh and Amara, bringthe bikes…..Bye." 

~.~.~.Okay I'm done for now…..please review I have to get at least 5 per chapter. Thanx, flames are welcome.


End file.
